Precious Memories
by castlefan6
Summary: Next Installment in the AU Series starting with Faded Memory, please read that story first. This is AU, some canon will be used, but for most part all AU.
1. Chapter 1

Precious Memories

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 1**

**Previously From Faded Memory**

_Thirty minutes later the discussion and questions that had been asked, answered and filed away, the family meeting was over. Martha had broken down into a soft cry as Allison announced her plans on becoming a Castle. As she kept talking she simply walked over and placed her arm gently on Marth's shoulder, and squeezed the hand that Martha had grabbed, as she whispered, "It's all right Grams, I swear, we're all good."_

_Two weeks later, Allison officially became Allison Maxwell Castle, Rick of course had a small party with only a limited number of friends, Martha was elated that she had a Daughter-in-Law living with her, and to say she was trying would put it lightly. She was very respective of the borders she seemed to crash without a second thought previously._

_Lexi and Ali had a blast planning the party of the century, especially since money was no object. Allison told Alexis that she was paying for the wedding, and there would be no shortcuts. Their wedding gift to their parents was a month-long European tour to any city Kate chose, it was a gift that brought Mom to tears, to think her girls were so thoughtful of her wants and wishes. _

_*************************************************************************************/_

**5 YEARS LATER**

**The Castle**

**White Plains, New York**

The last five years had brought a great deal of change to the Castle family. When Kate and Rick returned from their Honeymoon, Kate soon discovered that at least one of their romantic evenings had brought life to a new soul. She had her suspicions the last days of the tour, but a doctor visit, which Alexis and Allison both insisted they attend with her, confirmed the fact she was pregnant. A larger surprise lay in store as 6 weeks later, it was revealed, Kate was carrying twins.

Eight months, 3 days later two perfect little boys were born, to an exhausted Kate Castle, and her husband Rick, who could not stop smiling. Kevin and Kyle Castle were completely healthy, and from the looks of things were going to be totally spoiled by their big sisters, Grams and Grandpa Jim. Kate knew she wanted a fenced yard and some room for her babies to grow up, so Rick surprised her when he built The Castle, a new home featuring state of the art electronics and materials in White Plains New York. It's very Eco-friendly extras designed through his sneaking her sketches and some questions the girls had asked. It also featured double adjoining in-law suites, one on each side of the main home, for both Martha and Jim.

Their pleas to get them to move closer had fell on deaf ears, well at least till the day the babies came home. They were moved into their suites within a week and took turns spoiling the little ones daily.

Allison had purchased the entire building the Loft was located in and retained Eduardo and his staff. The entire building was remodeled into both office and home sections for her and Alexis. One area that was left untouched, the Original Loft, not a board was disturbed. It was a place she and Lexi came to, when they wanted to feel close to their parents, it offered almost a religious atmosphere to both young ladies. Allison had her dreams, Alexis her memories which she shared with her big sister.

Allison had graduated from Cornell Law School, passed the bar, and incorporated a Non-Profit search firm for qualified children to find their parents. After about 10 months in business she expanded to include the parents who realized they had made a mistake and were trying to locate their children. The hard and fast rule was, no one was contacted who did not give permission, and under no circumstances was any Adopted Parental information ever released.

Alexis had graduated early from both High School and College and majored in Child Psychology, a great compliment to her big sister's drive to help others find the happiness that had been stolen from her. She joined her Sister's firm and really enjoyed working and spending time with the Sister she had missed out on so long ago.

Rick didn't want anyone having to stay in a hotel or away from the family, so the home included 12 Bedrooms, 8 Bathrooms, and additional private office space for 4 people, not counting his own private office. Each weekend his girls would, without fail make the trip to The Castle, where Mom and Dad had included rooms, well actually suites for each daughter.

The reception they received warmed the hearts of all who saw, Kyle loved both his sisters, but his Awhhee as he tried to say Ali, and Kevin called his big sis Wexi, hearing Allison call her Lexi, they were both spoiled and looked forward to their sisters visits.

Kate had moved her desk into his office, a week after moving into the home, so technically it was Their office, even after this much time together they still couldn't stand to be apart. She had been appointed to a Vacant State Senator Seat by now Governor Bob Weldon, and by the time her term was over, she would have over 21 years on the Police Force, since the time as a Political Appointee was considered special assignment. Her plan was to retire, and stay home with her family, and husband.

She continued to grow closer to her "girls" as she called Alexis and Allison, and often fielded calls from one or the other asking for advice for matters of the heart. It wasn't a secret that each of the young ladies had serious boyfriends, what was the secret was each did not want to leave the other to live alone in the loft.

Kate was concerned that one or both could be sacrificing their happiness and chance for a lifetime partner, because they didn't discuss it. The situation sounded far too familiar to her, and once again she was thankful for a second chance with Rick, and would never let him, or her girls go through the heartbreak of losing someone, simply because of communication issues.

Allison called and was almost in tears, "Mom, things are getting serious between Bob and I, I know he's the one, but I'm worried about Lexi, what's going to happen if Bob asks the question? What do I do Mom, I can't leave my sister out on a limb."

"Sweetie, have you and Alexis talked about your futures? I know Tom was getting serious with Alexis as well, but well I think the three of us need to talk. How about lunch tomorrow, are you free?"

"Yeah Mom, Lex and I both are free, we had a cancellation of a seminar so I know her schedule for this week, Do you want me to tell her we are meeting you for lunch, or would you rather talk to her?"

"Let me call her Ali, if she's like your Dad she'll worry herself sick that something is wrong with one of us unless she hears it directly from me" as both ladies laugh gently. It was true, Alexis took on the worrying trait, Allison inherited the hey Let's Try it attitude from their Dad.

"So, tomorrow Mom? What time and where do you want to meet, if we go to the house neither of us can get away from our munchkins, we'll save that for after if that's OK?"

"How about the Brown Square Tavern, say 11:30, I'll have our room reserved so we can talk in peace, and please don't mention this to your Dad, he will drive me crazy to come" she laughs and Allison replied,

"Got it Mom and totally understand"

"OK Sweetie, let me call your sister and be sure she doesn't fill the calendar up, We love you all and can't wait to see you both."

"Mom, what would we do without you, God, I'm thankful everyday I found Dad and you both are part of my life, it seems now that you've always been there"

"I know Baby, it feels the same for me too, I went from single to married to two wonderful daughters all in a few weeks' time, and I'm the one that was blessed."

Kate hurried and called Alexis who didn't think twice when she accepted, the only question was "Mom is everything OK with you, Dad, Grams, Grandpa Jim, and the munchkins, and don't lie you know I'll know"

Kate laughed, "Sweetie, nothing is wrong, I just want to spend some Mom and Daughter time with my girls, is that OK?"

"Of course, it is Mom, I'm sorry, I just worry about you all, it just seems like everything is going so well, it's almost like I*"

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop Baby? PLEASE don't do that, I lived that life and all it brings is heartache and hurt, not only to you, but to those who love you. Each day of life is a gift, Live it to the fullest, we never know how many we are blessed with"

"You're right Mom, I'm sorry, I guess I'd worry that I have nothing to worry about, stupid I know*"

"Not stupid Sweetie inherited from your Dad. He lies awake worrying about your kids college plans, and you're not even married yet. See you get it honestly. I'll see you and Ali tomorrow, Love you Pumpkin," as she laughed,

"MOM, we've talked about that word, it was cute when I was little, but Daddy still calls me that in front of adult friends, "

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you heard everything, Love you and see you tomorrow"

**Brown Square Tavern**

**11:30 AM Next Day**

Kate arrived a few minutes early, know how punctual both girls were, something they didn't get from their Dad, but a trait she admired none the less. She was glad Rick was tied up in meetings all day, and had only replied "See if you can get them to come home so the twins can see them?"

"You mean you need to see your Girls right, go ahead admit it. We miss them too, and the boys are always asking when their Sissy's are coming so you're not alone. I'll see if we can get them out for at least the rest of the day."

Less than 10 minutes passed till Kate spotted the ball of Red Hair and her Sister walking through the door, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Mom, good to see you, How's Dad doing" Alexis asked first, then Kate was engulfed in a hug from Allison,

"Hi Mom, Thanks for meeting us, you sure Dad's OK, I kinda expected him here crashing the lunch since we haven't seen him the last two times, we were over."

"Hi Girls, Dad's fine, he wanted me to shame you into coming back to the house so he could see you, he misses you both so much."

"I know Mom, really, I feel bad, but between work and well Bob I hardly get to even talk to Sis that much and we live in the same building."

"Ali, I told you I understand, I have a similar problem, but his name is Tom, God Mom I think he's the one, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave my sister alone, but I know he's going to ask soon, I just know. Ali, I'm so sorry I haven't told you sooner, I know it's unfair to you."

"Sis, stop, you mean you and Tom are talking Marriage or Moving In together? Dad will flip if it's not matrimony?" She laughed,

"I think he's going to ask me to marry him Sis, but that would leave you living alone and I ca*"

"LEXI, SHH Please, I'm having the same problem, I saw the ring two days ago in Bob's briefcase, I didn't mean to, but he had to walk out to take a call and it was there, and I called Mom to ask her how I could tell you, since I don't want you living alone either."

"You're serious Ali, for real?"

"Yep, and you are sure too, Lexi, I mean how sure are you?"

"Well he left a jewelry store ad out and asked me if he was going to ask me a very serious question, which style ring should he bring, so yeah Sis, he's serious"

They both jump up and squeal hugging each other, then realize Kate has sat watching them, without saying a word.

"Mom, we're sorry, I mean you set this lunch up to visit with us, and we are so rude"

"Yeah Mom, We're sorry, it's just I've been trying to find a way to tell Sis, for a few weeks." Allison said

Kate stands, "Come here girls, you know we love you both, BUT if you don't want to break your fathers heart, I'm asking two things. First you come home and tell him the possibility exists, and two talk to my new Son's and tell them if they want to get off on the right foot, they will ask your Dad's permission for your hand. I know it's old fashioned, but somethings your Dad is very sensitive about."

Allison and Alexis look at each other, and silently agree, "You know Mom, I think they would anyway, but we'll make sure they do. We wouldn't hurt Dad or you for anything in the world."

"Sis, could I ask you something, feel free to say no, but if we can work out the details, would you consider a double wedding? I mean I missed a lot of ti*

Alexis is up in the air spinning around in the arms of her big sister, "Lexi Of course, that would make the day perfect in every way, plus Dad would only have to cry once."

"Hey, don't kid about that, he will be a mess for sure, not sure I'll be much better, both my girls marrying but, if this makes you happy, that's what we want for you. Now we better get back before your Dad sends out the bloodhounds plus the twins are going to tackle you both, they miss their Sissy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Precious Memories

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 2**

**Previously**

Kate stands, "Come here girls, you know we love you both, BUT if you don't want to break your fathers heart, I'm asking two things. First you come home and tell him the possibility exists, and two talk to my new Son's and tell them if they want to get off on the right foot, they will ask your Dad's permission for your hand. I know it's old fashioned, but somethings your Dad is very sensitive about."

Allison and Alexis look at each other, and silently agree, "You know Mom, I think they would anyway, but we'll make sure they do. We wouldn't hurt Dad or you for anything in the world."

"Sis, could I ask you something, feel free to say no, but if we can work out the details, would you consider a double wedding? I mean I missed a lot of ti*

**************************************************************/

**The Castle**

**2 Hours Later**

Kate and her girls return to the Castle from their lunch date, and out of the door shoots Double K, as Grandpa Jim has nicknamed them. Kyle has almost tackled Allison, and Kevin is running as fast as he can towards Alexis yelling Wexi, Wexi as she scooped him up and loved all over him. The Twins wouldn't let the ladies move for a good five minutes till finally each took one sister by the hand as Kate took the other hand of Alexis and Allison and they made their way back to the doorway.

Both twins wound up in their big Sister's arms, each with their little arms wrapped so tightly around each of their necks and neither would let go for anything in the world.

"Wexi, how wong are you and Alwi staying?"

"Oh Sweetie, we'll spend the night, we want to spend some time with our Munchkins and Mom and Dad, is that OK?"

His little blue eyes sparkled just like his Dad's "Sure Sissy, as long as you spend time wif us too."

"Oh baby, you and your brother are why we came, just don't tell Dad, he'll get his feelings hurt OK?"

"OK Wexi"

"No, you have to Pinky Swear like I taught you" as Alexis holds her little finger out, and Kevin loops it with hers.

Allison looks at Kyle, "OK Buddy, are you going to keep our secret, and will you pinky swear with me too?"

Kyle repeats the steps his brother had done with Alexis, "OK Alwi, we swore, just don't hurt Daddy's feelings, he's sensitwive somedays Mommy says" as the three-adult woman in the room fight hard not to laugh.

"Of course, not Munchkin, never, we would never hurt Mom or Dad, Right?"

"Wight"

The twins wear themselves out talking and showing their big sisters everything, they can remember that has happened in the month since they have seen each other. Soon Kyle is snuggling closer and closer to Allison as she gently rocks him and he falls asleep as Kate leads the way to their room, Allison lays him down gently, kisses his little forehead, and says, "I love you so much you little stinker, I hope you know that"

"Believe me Allison they both know how much their sisters love them. You should hear them at pre-school bragging about you both." As Kate smiles and hugs her.

Right behind her comes Alexis with the other half, sound asleep but little hands that had to be pried gently apart from around his sister's neck. Alexis lays him down and kisses him gently, "Love you, my little munchkins, both of you" as she leaned in and kissed Kyle as well.

Kate turns the monitor on, and gently closes the door as she now has some time to spend with her girls, or she thinks. They made it back to the kitchen to see their Dad coming around the corner, and both girls are in his arms in a minute.

"We missed you Daddy, so much, We're glad you're home this visit" Alexis whispers,

"We did miss you terribly Dad, Thank God for Mom, she held the ship together for us when you were gone, but I'm so glad to see you" Allison has a tear in her eye as she kisses her Dad's cheek.

"Well, I can tell you, I missed you both, more than you will know, and I know Mom is here, at least I got that right, but I still feel terrible when it goes more than a few weeks since we see each other. I'm glad you both came home with Kate, even though I know I'm the second or third most important man you wanted to see," he laughs as he wipes a dirt mark from Allison left by her little angel hugging her so tight. "Where are the little guys anyway?"

"Babe, as usual they played themselves out as soon as our girls got here and are napping so be prepared for them when they wake, energized." Kate laughed.

"Well, Why don't we go into the living room and sit, I think we have the wine coolers you like Alexis, and Ali you know where the good stuff is hidden from Grams, help yourself."

The girls make their way to the bar as Kate sits on Rick's lap and whispered something in his ear, out of sight from her girls. When they turned around all they saw was the usual display of affection between the two,

"OK, you two, break it up, Dad she was only gone a few hours." Alexis laughs

"Yes, she was, but my darling daughter when you find the right one, you never want to waste a minute, you'll never get back. I wasted so much time with your Mom I would do anything to get back now" he said as a sad look come across his face.

"Hey, we talked about this, Babe, we are making every minute count now and that's all we can do, neither of us can change the past, and there are tons of things I would do different if I could, but you're the one that taught me to march forward with what we could control, right?"

"You're right, as usual, I'm sorry, I just love you so darn much it hurts sometimes."

"Dad, this may not be the best time, but Lexi and I need to talk to you about something, and please Dad, this is serious, so listen to each of us completely before you say anything. OK?"

"OK Allison, should I be worried, or*"

"Dad, Ali asked you to please wait, you'll know everything in a few minutes and it's not bad so relax" Alexis takes charge.

"OK Girls, go ahead, you have my complete attention."

"Dad, I think you know I have been seeing Bob Wheldon Jr. for about two years now, I'm not sure how much you and Uncle Bob talk about things like this. Well, I know he's going to ask the question, no not move in with him, I can read your eyes Daddy, I mean he's going to want to get married. I love him Dad, I know he's my one and done as Mom would say.

I was afraid of leaving Lexi to live alone but I think she has news as well, please Dad, you've been good, just a few minutes longer, please? This is Sis's story to tell and I just want you to know, if he asks, I'm going to say yes. Lexi you're up," as Kate hugs Rick close, as he is learning he is not losing one, but both his little girls, well Allison was never little, but in his mind, they both were his girls.

"Well Daddy, Tom Andersen and I have been dating just two months less than Ali and Bob and I know he's going to ask as well. Ali and I both were afraid till we talked to Mom, we didn't want to leave each other alone, but Dad, I know how lonely you were till Mom came into our lives, nothing could take her place then or now for you or us.

I know, I'm 22 but Tom and I talked a little, he wants me to pursue the Ph.D., and support Sis in her business. I just wanted to tell you before you get a call from either Bob or Tommy asking to speak to you, they are both going to ask your permission, and Daddy, Please we love them so please can we have your blessings?"

The room is deathly quiet for a few minutes, Kate is consoling Rick, quietly and privately rubbing small circles on his back, their I love you silent signal, and bracing for what he has to say.

"Well, I looked forward to having my little girls home, guess I need to revise that thought, I need to start thinking of my young ladies home and please know this has nothing to do with your men, I just hate loosing my little girls to anyone, BUT if this is what you both want, and will make you happy, you have my blessing." As he fights back tears

"Daddy you aren't loosing us, if anything you are gaining two more sons, I know you will love them both Dad, please never think we don't need our Dad, I know we will for as long as we live. I lived without you for so long that I never want to be far away from you again," Allison tried but finally the tears broke through, as she finished, "I love you Dad, more than I could ever tell you or show you, you'll always be my go to guy."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, that will never change, but it's time for us to move on to the next part in our lives, and no matter what that is or where it takes us, Mom, you, and our munchkins will always be a priority to us. I love you Daddy." Now it's Alexis turn to cry as Rick fights back tears and Kate looks away to hide the tears pooled in her eyes.

"You know Pumpkin, and I reserve the right to call you that in front of us only, you're right, it is time, I'm so damn proud of you both, come here and give old Dad a hug." His girls were in his lap in a flash with Kate standing behind them wrapping her arms around them all.

"Babe, your girls love you and me so much they almost were not going to act on this, afraid it would hurt us. That's what lunch was for today, I want them to know we want them to be happy regardless of where or what life leads them, nothing can ever break our family bonds"

"Girls, you know how lucky I am, listen to your Mom, she always was the smart one and she's right, all we ever want for you, or the boys, is for you to be happy no matter what that means. Follow your heart when you follow your heart you can't go wrong."

Alexis breaks into tears, "Daddy, that's the same advice you gave me when I was writing my speech for Graduation, I never knew just how much you and Mom were hurting, neither of you ever let it show. You both put your lives on hold, for me, just know that I may have been a kid, but I know how much you both love us. I just hope Sis and I can be half the parents we had, right Sis"

"Darn you Lexi, now you're making me cry, and yes, Dad, Mom If we do half as good as you two have done our kids and family will be lucky. We do love you both"

Almost on cue, out comes the dynamic duo, first to hug their Dad quickly, then Mommy, then it was Sissy time, and there was no denying those little blue-eyed angels, they made the family complete.

Rick locked on to Kate's eyes, as the boys were loving their big Sissy's, he mouthed I love you Babe, Thank You, and then kissed her sweetly as they watched the next generation of Castles become a family that no one could come between.


	3. Chapter 3

Precious Memories

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 3**

**Previously**

"_Well, I looked forward to having my little girls home, guess I need to revise that thought, I need to start thinking of my young ladies home and please know this has nothing to do with your men, I just hate losing my little girls to anyone, BUT if this is what you both want, and will make you happy, you have my blessing." As he fights back tears_

"_Daddy you aren't loosing us, if anything you are gaining two more sons, I know you will love them both Dad, please never think we don't need our Dad, I know we will for as long as we live. I lived without you for so long that I never want to be far away from you again," Allison tried but finally the tears broke through, as she finished, "I love you Dad, more than I could ever tell you or show you, you'll always be my go to guy."_

**************************************************************************************/

**The Castle**

**One Week Later – Family Dinner **

**Flashback 5 days earlier**

The Girls had been right on time, Bob Wheldon Jr. called Allison as soon as she got home from her parents the next day, and had to see her, indeed popping the question. Her shouts, and tearful answer was "Yes, **PROVIDED** Dad approves, you must ask him no matter how old fashioned it seemed".

He smiled that evil grin at her, "I would have asked him yesterday, but you and Lex stayed overnight, so I went to him today and he didn't seem shocked. He did tell me that no matter how powerful his best friend was, if I hurt you, there would be no place on this planet where I would be safe, and Ali, he meant it. I've always called him Uncle Rick, but now, I guess I'll have to change that to Dad Castle." As he laughs and kisses Ali deeply, as her tears roll down her cheeks.

Alexis was already scheduled to meet Tom the next day, but when she walked into the restaurant, she was shown back to a private room where rose pedals adorned the walk, table and just about anything that could be seen. Her first sight was that of her boyfriend on one knee, waiting, with love in his eyes as she gasped and held her breath as she made her way to him.

He proposed in such a sweet way, recalling the first time he saw her, which was before Alexis remembered meeting him, "I know, you didn't even notice me, but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, heck I bribed a student to get your name and dorm so I could just happen to be outside when you came out."

Tears form in Alexis eyes, "I loved you the first time I saw you as well, but I thought I didn't stand a chance with you, and when you asked me out I almost died, ask my Mom she got me through it. One thing, and I know it sounds old fashioned, but you will need to ask m*"

"Bob and I went out this morning, and your Dad was so charming. He told us both, if his girls were happy we had his blessing, **BUT **if we ever hurt you, there wasn't a place on this earth we would be safe, and he had a look I have never seen before, so I think he meant it"

"Oh, he meant it Tom, I mean my Dad is so peaceful and easy going till it comes to someone he loves and believe me Ali and I are Daddy's Girls all the way. When you see Mom, thank her, she softened the blow for you both, not too many people can get my Dad to agree to things he didn't want, Mom is one if not the only one and she told him it was time to let us grow up."

Alexis looked up to see her Sister and her fiance walk through the door, "I hope you don't mind Lexi, but if we are going to have a double wedding, we need to be connected for every detail, don't you think?"

Alexis grabbed him and kissed him deeply, "You know you're more like my Dad than you know, he's going to love you both once he gets to know you, and get over the shock that Ali and I are this old." She laughs through her tears

Ali walks over and grabs her little Sis into a big hug then they compare rings as they laugh, cry, hug, and act like girls who just got engaged. Tom and Bob stand and watch the loves of their lives express their love for each other, and the happiness each is feeling. Finally, they calm down enough to have dinner, and discuss the plans the girls want. One thing is made clear by both gentlemen, what the ladies want, the ladies will get unless it will upset Kate or Rick, no one else counts in their eyes. Both men would do anything to make their fiance's happy.

**Flash Forward to Day of Dinner**

Kate had prepared a home cooked meal for her husband, and her girls, they had to eat restaurant food far too often, and she made each their favorite dish. She had help from the three men in her life, the little ones were good compared to her hubby who was constantly coping a feel or kissing her, making her lose her attention to what she was doing. Finally, Kyle put his Dad in timeout since he was waiting to spread the cheese over the pasta and Rick had caused Kate to make him wait.

"Daddy, you're in timeout for 50 minutes, Mommy is trywing to make Sissy's bestest meal and you whecking it, so timeout for you" Kate is almost in tears as Rick dutifully obeys and takes a kitchen stool to the corner,

"Hey Buddy, let me know when I can come out, OK?" Rick plays like he is upset, to the delight of both of the twins,

"Daddy, you can't tell time yet. Kyle towld you fiftwy minutes, that's almost a our, you should know that Daddy" Kevin adds,

Kate turns her head to hide her laugh, she is so much in love with her family, she loved the girls, but the twins just added the final touch to make her life complete. Each day they both surprised her at how intelligent they are, and how kind, a trait inherited from their Dad. She glanced over at Rick who was having the same problem, trying hard to look chastised, and not laugh.

Just as they were both about to lose it, the boys heard voices, from the entrance, "Hey Ali, you think the Munchkins are home," Alexis teased,

"I don't know Lexi, hard to tell, I don't hear them, they might be asleep"

Around the corner came the Dynamic Duo each grabbing their Sissy and yelling "We're awake, Awi, Wexi," as little arms reached out to be picked up. Both sisters picked their little brother up and provided Kate some relief as they started talking up a storm to their sisters.

"OK Guys, we have to say Hi to Mom and Dad, why don't you go to your room and setup the game controller and Lexi and I will be up to play a few games with you in about 20 minutes, OK?"

"You Prowmise Alwi?"

"We both promise Munchkin, now let us say hi to Mom and Dad while you setup the games, see you in twenty minutes," Alexis smiles as she steals a kiss from each of them before they scamper off to their room.

They walk through the kitchen and see Rick in the corner facing it, and both bust out in a hearty laugh, "Mom finally had enough of your help eh Dad?" Alexis asked

"Actually, it was Kyle who put him in timeout, he was interfering in the production line and making him wait for the pasta," Kate smiles as she hugs each of her girls kissing them each on the cheek, then she notices each girl's ring finger,

"Gosh girls, the guys didn't waste any time let me see those rings, they're beautiful."

Allison and Alexis both shyly show Kate their rings, similar, but not identical, but both had a huge rock in the middle of the ring. Rick walks over to greet his girls next and takes Kate's hands as she holds each daughter's hand.

"I agree girls the guys have great taste, both in women and jewelry, you both look happy and that's all Mom and I ever want for you. You might have some other jealous men around here, they love you both so much" he smiles thinking of how each twin picked out his big sissy to play with, they loved them both, but Kyle was Allison's little shadow just as Kevin was to Alexis.

The next few hours are filled with the squeals ad giggles of Kyle and Kevin playing with and tricks on their sissy's. Kate was silently wishing that they would be tired out for dinner, and the adults could discuss the upcoming nuptials. It didn't take long once Ali and Lexi had played them out. It was almost perfect timing as the guys arrived just 15 minutes after the two munchkins fought sleep but finally fell asleep in the arms of their sissy.

Kate and Rick gently tucked them in bed, as Alexis and Allison leaned in and kissed them good night. Both Bob and Tom knew they would come second to these little guys and they would be wise to make friends of them, since they were all the girls talked about.

Dinner was perfect, Alexis loved the Chicken Mushroom Casserole, and Ali loved Kate's homemade Lasagna, so by the time coffee was served many of the details had been worked out. It would in fact be a double wedding, nothing would tear these sisters apart. Alexis and Tom would stay in the Loft, while Ali and Bob moved into his new condo less than a mile away he had built anticipating marriage to the love of his life.

Alexis and Allison were checking venues and dates, but both men agreed, anything that would make the ladies happy, they were in.

"See Babe, Our girls got lucky like I did in their choice of men, nothing would stop you or them from making the Castle women happy." As she kissed him sweetly.

"Mom, Dad, I hope you don't mind me calling you that already but you've both done so much for me already, I just want to show you the respect I think you deserve, Kate, and Rick just sounds disrespectful to me, I'm sorry guess I'm old school." Tom spoke with a quiver in his voice.

"Tom, I know I speak for Kate, but we're honored for you calling us Mom and Dad, whatever you're comfortable with, and it's not old school, it's just good upbringing and shows me that your parents worked hard on making sure you turned out the best you could be."

Bob Weldon Jr. is sitting next to Kate, "Well, I'm going to have to get used to **NOT** calling you Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate, I don't think that would go over so well in public that I married my cousin, so it's Mom and Dad Castle to me, if that's OK? I know Dad thinks of you as a brother sir, and I couldn't be happier that I found such a wonderful mate to spend my life with."

"Thanks Bob, you know the routine all too well, and well let's just say you wouldn't know who would come for you, me or your Dad if you ever hurt my little girl, just love her, you're going to have fights, all couples do, but keep it to the issues, not personal. Ali is very sensitive, and in some ways more protective of Kate and I than she is anyone else."

Kate smiles at he family, and then looks at both young men, "I'm honored to be gaining such great young men as my sons, BUT there is someone each of you is going to have to win over, all on your own"

As if on cue the Double K, followed by Grandpa Jim and Grams. Kate and Rick locked eyes as each of the young men were grilled about what they intended to do, their sissy's were in good hands with the twins, no one would ever hurt her kids. The look of love had to suffice for now, but it also gave a promise of what was to come in a few hours.

The Castle was finally quiet for the night, except in the Master Bed Room where all sorts of fireworks went off repeatedly, and the look of love turned into action, nothing more beautiful than a man and a woman truly in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Precious Memories

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 4**

**Previously**

_Kate smiles at her family, and then looks at both young men, "I'm honored to be gaining such great young men as my sons, BUT there is someone each of you is going to have to win over, all on your own"_

_As if on cue the Double K, followed by Grandpa Jim and Grams. Kate and Rick locked eyes as each of the young men were grilled about what they intended to do, their sissy's were in good hands with the twins, no one would ever hurt her kids. The look of love had to suffice for now, but it also gave a promise of what was to come in a few hours._

********************************************************************************/

**FAST FORWARD 5 Months**

Kate is having lunch with her girls, she can hardly believe that this time next week both will be married and starting their married lives, perhaps families of their own. The last five months had flown bye. Her new Sons had been absolutely fabulous, both to her, Rick and their little brothers as they had started calling them. Kyle and Kevin still talk about their sissy's and brothers taking them to see the Yankees play, and Bob catching a foul ball. Some how there were two balls with autographs that made their way home, but no he wasn't spoiling them, no, not at all.

Rick was holding up better than she expected, although he had his moments. His biggest regret was that he had missed Ali's youth, but to see the two today, you would never know it. Each of his girls were special to him in different ways, Alexis was more intuitive, while Ali was the sensitive one, always wanting to fix things just like her Dad.

The double ceremony was to be held at St. Anthony's Cathedral, one of the few venues large enough to hold the over 700 guests invited to the wedding. Since it was off season at the Hamptons, the newlyweds asked if they could hold a smaller intimate family reception there after the formal one immediately following the church ceremony. The public would be invited to a reception at the Recreation Hall of St. Anthony's which would hold about 1,000 people without a dance floor.

The newlyweds had chosen to have two bands and one Disk Jockey playing so everyone would hear something they loved, and Rick had to put his foot down with Allison, she wanted to pay for everything, but Dad wouldn't hear it. Today was to go over last-minute details, to talk and to enjoy one last Mother Daughter lunches before the "Girls" assumed their roles as wives.

Kate had just sat down in their private room when she was greeted with

"Hi Mom, sorry if we're a few minutes late, Lexi and I wanted to double check the flowers, good thing the planner got them messed up. I was getting Sis's and she would have gotten mine."

"Hi Mom, Love you, thanks for meeting us, God I can't believe it's one week away, can you and how is Daddy really?" Alexis worries

"I know what you're thinking Baby, but the boys have had him so busy showing them how to tie their own ties, and practicing being good Ring Bearers he doesn't have much time to think about it, till night time. I catch him once in a while, but it's natural, he's so very proud of you both."

"How are the munchkins doing Mom, do they understand that Bob and Tom will now be part of the family and their sissy will be living with them? I know at first, Kyle especially didn't want anything to do with Bob or Tom, but the last few visits, have been good." Ali asks

"Well, they look up at their autographed baseball and tell their Dad how brother Bob made a great catch, the ball could have hurt them, or sissy's so Bob was very brave to save them. Brother Tom was protecting both sissy's and them when Bob caught the ball, so they are both heroes to the boys" Kate smiles, I think that started to turn things around.

"I'm glad to hear that Mom, I would hate to call off my wedding because my little brother didn't approve of my future husband" Ali laughs, but Kate wonders just how serious she really is, she loves her little brothers more than anything.

"Girls, I know a lot of time and planning has gone into this wedding, but I'm telling you now, if you have one shred of doubt, it's not too late to change your minds, and your Dad and I won't say a word.

We want you to enter this marriage as we did, knowing that no matter where we searched in our lifetime, none would complete either of us as we each did. IF you don't feel that, PLEASE don't go on, I almost did once, and it would have been the worst mistake of my life."

"Mom, When did this happen, I have been around you since I was 13 and I never heard about this?" Alexis said with a shocked look on her face.

"I was in college, my senior year, and I thought I knew it all, my parents couldn't tell me anything, and the more they disliked the boy, the closer I came to him. Well, I thought I found true love, and we were home on break, Aunt Maddie, me and Brent. Long story short I was supposed to marry Brent in the summer but caught him and Maddie in the spare room of my parents home. Needless to say, the marriage was off, and it took years, almost 15 in fact for me to speak to Maddie again. I can see now it was the best thing that ever happened but at the time, I was devastated."

"Mom, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I can't speak for Lexi, but I know I couldn't live without Bob, somehow, someway, he has made this fiercely independent woman a bowl of mush when he's around. I get weak in the knees, every time I kiss him, it's like a ride at Disney World. I know that part won't last, but Mom, he would do ANYTHING to make me happy, and even though he comes from a powerful family, NEVER lets that show."

"Oh Sweetie, who says that part won't last, it will if you make it, and I'm happy to hear how Bob completes you. Your Dad and I went through some very rough times, Lexi can if she hasn't already explain how big a fool we both were, mostly me, but your Dad has a stubborn streak in him as well and can act like a Jackass sometimes." As all three ladies laugh.

"I told her Mom, seemed like when one was in love the other wasn't and they could never get it together, till well Mom came to the loft the night I graduated and hasn't left since, Thank God. Tom completes me the same way, I thought I was in love before, but Mom, is it natural to ache, actually feel physical pain when you miss someone so bad?"

"Yes, Baby it is, I know my heart was broken every time your Dad left on Book Tours, and I was the only one who knew I loved him then. The summer we spent apart, I almost went to the hospital, and you know how badly I hate them, my heart hurt for him so badly. Don't tell him, his ego is big enough" as her smile erupts into laughter along with her girls.

They enjoy their meals and just spending time as Mother and Daughters, something they all know would not be as easy after next week, no matter how many promises they all made.

"Let's walk through the outline just to be sure it's still current and I have the latest as we have our coffee. By the time I get home, God knows what mess your Dad and brothers will have caused."

"You didn't leave Dad alone with the Munchkins did you Mom?" Ali asked with a worried look on her face,

"Worse Sis, Grandpa Jim is with them as well, so Mom is right, God only knows what they came up with" as they all laugh

They review the Outline, the girls had first opted to use an alternate song to walk down the aisle, but with the added private reception being held at the Hamptons decided to follow tradition. The first reception was more for the public, then only those very close, total of about 200 guests would be bused to the Hamptons on Limos to attend the evening reception, spend the night at the Hampton Inn, enjoy a late brunch back at the beach house, and finally leave for home on the limos around 3:00 PM Sunday.

"It's perfect Mom, you take care of everything, and I for one am spoiled Sis, what are we going to do without Mom helping us every step of the way?" Alexis is truly concerned

"Baby, I will ALWAYS be right here for you, and you don't give yourself enough credit, who raised your Dad to be such a good man?" as Alexis busts out in laughter through her tears, and Ali just hugs her as the big sister protecting her.

"Ali, I know this is bittersweet, but remember this is your father, so don't be surprised at anything he pulls off, he is up to something and the boys are in on it, keeping me out of the loop"

"I know Mom, he's more than made up for the time we were apart, I just wish he would forgive himself, there was no way for him to know, and I thank God everyday I gathered the courage to find him, you and Sis. I almost chickened out three or four times." As tears roll down her cheeks. This time Alexis steps up and pulls her Sister into a hug,

"Yeah, but you didn't. You and Mom are the two bravest women I know, so I'm glad, actually more than glad, I'm over the moon that we are all together and can share the rest of our lives together, regardless of where we are geographically. I know you both are as close as a phone, or text away and that has allowed me to really grow into adulthood. We don't say it often, but Mom, Thank You for setting the bar so high, and for loving us all the way you do. I hope we can make you proud of us, we're very proud of you"

"What Sis said" is all that Ali can get out before the three are engaged in a group hug. Finally, the girls pull back and Kate watches her daughters leave slowly, as she thinks how complete her life is, and how shallow it could have been.

If Only she hadn't taken that walk that night from the swings to the loft, told her husband what she had felt for years, she would have missed this entire part of her life. A tear falls from her eye as she prepares to leave, knowing she is taking with her something money can't buy, those Precious Memories of time spent with her family, one she never thought she would have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Precious Memories**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

"_Mom, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I can't speak for Lexi, but I know I couldn't live without Bob, somehow, someway, he has made this fiercely independent woman a bowl of mush when he's around. I get weak in the knees, every time I kiss him, it's like a ride at Disney World. I know that part won't last, but Mom, he would do ANYTHING to make me happy, and even though he comes from a powerful family, NEVER lets that show."_

"_Oh Sweetie, who says that part won't last, it will if you make it, and I'm happy to hear how Bob completes you. Your Dad and I went through some very rough times, Lexi can if she hasn't already explain how big a fool we both were, mostly me, but your Dad has a stubborn streak in him as well and can act like a Jackass sometimes." As all three ladies laugh._

*********************************************************************************/

**One Week Later**

**St. Anthony's Cathedral**

The day had finally arrived, Rick was giving away not one, but both of his beautiful daughters, and if there was any consolation, both were marrying wonderful young men. Bob and Tom both had went out of their way to become part of the Castle household, and their love for Kevin and Kyle could not be faked. Just like their wives to be, each had been drawn to one of the boys, both acted like a fiercely protective big brother, and each was a hero to the boys.

Kate had stationed herself with the nervous brides, to say nervous was an understatement. Each of the girls took turns talking the other down when they would think of something that would make them go off center, as Kate held them in one final hug.

"Girls, neither of you have one drop of my blood in your veins, **BUT** no one, could ever love you more than I love each of you. I want you to listen to Mom one last time, soon you will be the wives, and perhaps Moms of your own home.

Remember this my loves, Enter into this marriage with an open heart, ready to receive all of your husbands love. There will be times when he will make you angry, perhaps even hurt your feelings, PLEASE don't let one incident, one cross word, or one event cause you to say or do something that may take years, to repair.

Your Dad has proven to be one of the most forgiving men in this world, but he is one in a million. Think before you speak, and if it is hurtful, re-word the message or wait till things cool down. Speaking from experience I was the Queen of bad timing" as Alexis laughs and squeezes her Mom's hand

"God Ali, you would have killed them both, they loved each other and would drive me crazy, I wish you could have been there to help me, but I'm glad you're here now big sister, I love you" as a tear trickles down her face.

"Hey Sis, nothing would have made me happier, but like you said, I'm here now, and together along with Mom and Dad, our husbands, and our friends, there is nothing we can't face, OK?" Ali pulls her in for a gentle hug, not messing up either's gowns.

Across the Church, Rick is with the two grooms and the ring bearers, Kevin and Kyle. It would be a toss up as to who was more nervous, Dad or each Groom, but as Rick helped the twins with the final preparations, he looked up at his future sons-in-law.

"Sons, I want you to know this day is the worst day of any Dad's life, the day he has to trust someone else to take care of his little girl. I know you love my girls, it's been shown over and over, and I want to thank you both for making the effort to become part of the family that means so much to them, and for loving these two." As he pats the twins on their heads.

Bob speaks first, "Dad, I know I speak for Tom when I say, I never thought I would ever become part of any family but the one I was born into, but over the last several months you and Mom have made us Sons, not in laws, but truly members of your family. Thank you for that Dad, I know it made it easier on the girls, both love you and Mom so much, I don't think they would ever have accepted our proposals if you had not approved."

Tom steps up, usually the quiet one, but not afraid to voice his opinion when it counted, "Dad, as Bob said, I know Alexis would never had left you, you will always be her Daddy, and I'll never stop or try to take that from her. I am so honored that you included us into the family circle, and speaking openly, You're the Dad I never had. Thank you for that, and for all the love you show the entire family and allowing us both to join and be part of it."

Rick hugs them both, then pretends to have to fix the twins ties, as he wipes a tear away. Next it was time for the Dynamic Duo to give their talks to their new brothers. Kyle started it off with, "Bob, Tom are you both going to be our brother for real after today and are you and Sissy going to live together?"

Tom took this question, "We sure are buddy, like we talked, we are going to be part of the family legally. Nothing really changes but now Lexi will live with me, and Ali will live with Bob, you know we need them to keep us in line"

"Well, Kevin and I talked, as long as you don't hert Awi or Lexwi, it's OK, but if you make them cry, then We'll make you sowwry we mean it."

"Yeah, We reweally mean it, so don't make Sissy cry, ever, OK?"

Rick smiled as he turned his head, the boys had a big hug as they both promised they would take care of their Sissy's and that they would still come and see them as much as they could.

An officiant leaned in and said it was time to prepare the rings and take their positions. The Twins pitched a fit when they were told they had to walk with the girls so Bob worked it out that they could walk out with the men, then move to the other side once their Sissy's were in place.

Rick remembered leaving the little room, but before he realized it, he was in the back, with his lovely daughters, one on each arm. Kate leaned in and kissed him, whispering, "Babe, I'm so happy, they are happy, you'll do Great." Then another small kiss and Kate was escorted to her seat. Everything was in place now, so the ushers now joined the Grooms and Ring Bearers and took their position at the altar.

There was a moment of complete silence, then the doors to the Cathedral opened, and there was Rick walking down the aisle with Ali beaming on one side, her eyes focused on Bob, and Alexis on the other, smiling and locked onto Tom's eyes. The music played the traditional Wedding March as the congregation stood, and hankies were pulled out as tears were dried on both sides of the aisle.

It seemed like an eternity in one way, and like it was just a few steps in another but when Rick and his girls reached the altar, the Maid of Honor for each bride assisted with each veil. Each daughter kissed their Dad on the cheek, and he returned the kiss to each and sighed.

The minister took his place at the pulpit and began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered today to witness not one, but two lovely bonds of matrimony take place. Keeping to the family wishes, this ceremony will be universal in belief, allowing all to worship and witness as they have been raised.

The first question we must ask is who gives these brides to be married,"

Rick never faltered, or hesitated, "Their mother, Kate Beckett Castle and I their father, Richard Rogers Castle give these brides to be married"

The minister nodded, Rick kissed each of his girls one last time, and returned to his seat with Kate, who already had the handkerchief out. She reached over squeezed his hand and whispered, "You did great Babe, the girls never looked lovelier" as the minister began to speak again.

"We are here today to join in holy matrimony, Allison Maxwell Castle, and Robert James Weldon Jr., as well as Alexis Marie Castle, and Thomas William Andersen. Each couple has written their own vows, we will begin with the Brides reciting their pledge of love to their husbands, then we will hear the husbands vows.

As the vows are being said by each, there will be the exchange of rings, which will be presented now by Kevin Castle, and his brother Kyle Castle, brothers to both brides. The twins stepped forward, presenting the pillows that the rings had been pinned to, with each best man retrieving them and handing them to the grooms and brides. Kyle took Kevin by the arm, turned and proceeded to their seats next to his Mommy as the congregation and wedding parties smiled.

"Very good job Kevin and Kyle, we appreciate your participation in your Sisters big Day" the minister smiled,

We will now hear the vows from Allison Maxwell Castle to her husband to be, Robert James Weldon Jr. Allison, you may begin when you are ready as he stepped back a few steps.

Allison took a deep breathe, paused then began ""Bob, When I first met you, I fought my feelings. I had been alone for so long, then finally blessed with a wonderful family, I didn't believe that someone as wonderful as you would ever give their heart to me. I believe in you, the person you have and will continue to grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive. Thank you for becoming part of my family, I vow to always make our entire family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

Bob has a tear come to his eye as Allison has locked on to his eyes, he can't look away and the look of love could be defined by just observing how this young couple looked at each other. She gently slips his ring on his finger, smiling with a tear dropping out of one eye.

"Robert, you may repeat your vows when you are ready," the minister implored

"Ali, You have been my best friend, confidant, and my greatest challenge to prove I loved more than anything in this world. I told you when we first met I would wear you down, and now you can see that you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, your family's life, and a Big Brother to some very special young men. I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, and to never forget that as of today our life together begins as one. It will always be we, never me, and you are my life, my love, my everything today and always"

Allison is fighting the tears; Bob's voice has cracked a few times, but he managed to get through the vows as he slipped the wedding band on Allison's finger. Kate is fighting back tears, and Rick isn't much better, but he vowed he would stay strong for his girls. A very cute part of the ceremony came as both girls glanced at Rick and Kate to see Kyle and Kevin hand each their handkerchiefs, and pat their hands gently comforting them. Each of the brides smiled, filled with love for their family.

Before we make the formal and legal declaration, we will now hear the vows from Alexis Marie Castle, and her groom, Thomas William Andersen. Alexis you may begin when you are ready,

Alexis looks over to her sister, receives a wink and takes a deep breath,

"Tom, You have made me feel more loved than I ever thought possible from anyone other than my family. Today I give you all that I am, and all that I have. Just as I give you my hand to hold, I also give you my heart, my faith, and my life. Today is my day of choice, and today I choose you. My heart almost burst with joy when you asked me to become your wife, and just as you chose me, I would choose you time and again, you are my once in a lifetime, or to borrow Mom's term, my one and done. I love you more than these words can express, but know that I carry you and your heart with me, today, tomorrow, Always, I love you Thomas William Andersen and I will till our lives end."

Tom is usually the last to cry at anything, but as Alexis looked into his eyes while slipping his wedding band on, she could see he was fighting back tears, he took a long cleansing breath as the minister said,

"Thomas, you may repeat your vows when you are ready," the minister implored

"Alexis, The first time I saw you, I knew, you were the girl that I had been waiting for all my life. Your smile cures any illness I may have, your love is my solace when I feel the world closing in on me, _I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it may be an effort, we both know life can be difficult at times. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you above all others. __I promise to comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you today, tomorrow, and for Always. This is my pledge to you." He gently places the ring on her finger as the minister, Ali, Bob and the congregation all smile._

_The minister has one more task to complete, the acknowledgement of the vows._

_"Robert, Allison, Alexis, and Thomas, having pledged your love to your mate, please answer in the affirmative to complete the bonds of matrimony._

_Allison Maxwell Castle do you take Robert James Weldon Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold all the days of your life,"_

_Allison usually spoke softly, but today, her voice rang loud and clear, "I Do"_

_"Robert James Weldon Jr. Do you take Allison Maxwell Castle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold all the days of your life,"_

_Bob's answer was loud and clear, "You bet I do" as the congregation smiled, and a small laugh was heard_

_The minister now turned towards Alexis and Tom._

_"Alexis Marie Castle, do you take Thomas William Andersen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold all the days of your life,_

_Alexis was almost in tears as she was locked on her husbands eyes, but said loud enough for all to hear, "I Do"_

_Thomas William Andersen, do you take Alexis Marie Castle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold all the days of your life_

_Tom continued the look of love deep into Alexis eyes, "I Do"_

_The minister steps forward, and begins, "Having pledged your love before God, family, and friends, having exchanged rings as the symbol of unbroken love, and having met all of the requirements by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Men and Wives, Husbands kiss your brides._

_The couples kiss, as the congregation stands and cheers, as they walked past the twins each sister picked their little brother up and walked down the aisle to the exit all smiles._

_Kate discreetly wiped a tear away from Rick's eye, as she held his hand, whispering I love you, and kissing him gently as they followed the ladies, out to the greeting line, it was a wedding that would be talked about for months, and went off without a hitch._

_Kate looked at her girls, and sealed the image in her mind, this truly was a very precious memory that nothing would erase._


	6. Chapter 6

Precious Memories

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** Sequel to Faded Memory, what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. Please read that story first. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

_The minister steps forward, and begins, "Having pledged your love before God, family, and friends, having exchanged rings as the symbol of unbroken love, and having met all of the requirements by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Men and Wives, Husbands kiss your brides._

_The couples kiss, as the congregation stands and cheers, as they walked past the twins each sister picked their little brother up and walked down the aisle to the exit all smiles._

_Kate discreetly wiped a tear away from Rick's eye, as she held his hand, whispering I love you, and kissing him gently as they followed the ladies, out to the greeting line, it was a wedding that would be talked about for months, and went off without a hitch._

_Kate looked at her girls, and sealed the image in her mind, this truly was a very precious memory that nothing would erase._

_********************************************************************************/_

**Fast Forward 10 Years**

**The Castle**

**Memorial Day**

Rick and Kate were in a festive mood, they would soon see Alexis and Tom Andersen, along with their two grandsons Tom and Rick for the first time in 3 years. Ever since he had taken the special assignment for the US Justice Department, he had been travelling nonstop for matters he couldn't discuss. Tommy just turned 9, and Rick would turn 7 in a few weeks, so they weren't the youngsters they were on the last visit to Grandpa Rick and Nana Kate.

Allison and Bob were God Sends, they took care of anything that was out of Ricks or Kate's ability, including looking after the business that Rick had purchased shortly after the girls had gotten married. He grew tired of arguing with his publisher, so he bought Black Pawn and sent the entire team packing, Gina included.

Bob was actually the Managing Director of the firm now, a career change that no one saw coming but when the Financial Markets took a downward turn, it proved to be just the incentive he needed to accept his Father-in-laws offer to run the company.

They had actually built their second home on the extra lot that Rick had purchased when he built the Castle when the twins were born. Their family consisted on of one daughter, Katherine June Weldon, named after Ali's Mom's. Medical reasons prevented them from growing their family any larger, but Katie as Grandpa called her was the love of his life when she was around him. She babied him, like Alexis used to do when she was the young lady, and Rick tried to imagine what it would have been like if only he had been privy to knowing about her Mother when she was young.

Kyle and Kevin were now almost seventeen, and handsome young men in their own right. Kyle took after his Dad, the prankster, always trying to make people laugh, as well as becoming a very successful young author in his own right. Kevin was more like Kate, quiet, confident, and quite intelligent. He had, after great debates with Rick and Kate chosen West Point and a career in the Military.

They each lived in the attached suites that had been Grandpa Jim's and Grams, both sadly dying within months of each other last year. Kate had monitors and camera installed in the suites as the parents grew older, so the twins didn't have complete privacy, no parties or girls allowed past 10:00 PM and no closed doors when they were over, they were too much like their father when it came to the ladies.

Kate had served her term in the State Senate, then refused to accept a nomination for a full second term, choosing instead to retire from both Politics and Police work and became a full time Mom. Rick had developed a new character about a not so usual Private Eye and had reached the NY Times best seller list three more times before he too made a change. He accepted a position as Professor of Modern Literature at the Junior College located less than two miles from their home and loved the time he spent there.

Kate had started a ritual, each morning they would rise, enjoy their first cups of coffee together on the enclosed sun room, watching nature, holding hands and reminiscing of the old days. They never missed a day, this became their most intimate moments that remained the remainder of their lives.

**Fast Forward Thirty Years**

**The Castle**

Kate tried to wake her husband of forty-seven years, but it was to no avail. She screamed and Ali was with her in a few minutes holding her as she looked upon her Dad's face, now departed from this earth. Ali, Katie and Bob gently pulled Kate away from Rick so the body could be removed and prepared for final services, Kate remembered his saying, "Follow your heart, if you follow your heart, you can't go wrong"

The services were a blur to Kate, but sitting with her family, Tom and Alexis along with their sons, Tommy and Rick, who could pass for a younger version of his Grandpa, Ali and Bob with Katie gently holding her hand, and her twins, Major Kevin Castle, USMC, and Kyle Castle PhD, and best selling author and still one of New York's top ten eligible bachelors she was flooded with memories. Rick had made sure each and everyone of his loved ones had the opportunity to follow their dreams. He was proud of each and everyone especially his girls who had become leaders in their own right. Kate was left with a lifetime of Precious Memories, which she would not trade for anything in this world.

Bob and Ali setup the projector and went through the old slides that Rick had loved so well, the young pictures of he and Kate both, their wedding, the twins when they were small, but to Ali's surprise, there was a framed copy of her adoption papers as well that hung in his office, disguised as a picture on one side, but when it was reversed the caption read, "my little girl is home for good."

Kate was as surprised as anyone with the document and had looked at the picture a million times never knowing a simple flip and it was Ali's paperwork. No wonder he had a fit when anyone came near it or moved anything on his desk. Her love for him never wavered, in fact it grew through the years as she witnessed just how big a heart he had. His successes meant nothing to him, what mattered was his family.

He left this world being loved by everyone of his heirs, and to many it wasn't a surprise when he was followed in death three months later by his beloved Kate. The doctors ruled heart attack, but Alexis and Ali corrected them, it was a heart that was broken that caused the demise. They couldn't remember a time when their Mom and Dad were apart for more than one night, and even that was rare, so it was fitting for them to be together again, this time to never part.

**The End**

A/N This concludes Precious Memories which I hope you enjoyed. Along with Faded Memories, it took one kernel from a transcript and built what I hope is a tribute to our beloved show. Thank You for the reads, reviews, follows and comments, all are appreciated.


End file.
